


Amnesia

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Bodyswap?, Bondage, Chocolate, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Rationalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a strange photograph and demands explanations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Dean:** So, I’m okay with the hunting thing. It’s weird, but y’know, badass. Also, I totally believe we are brothers. I mean, why else would I hang out with someone so nerdy?  What I don’t get is why I have a very explicit picture of you in a leather thong and a ball gag folded up in my wallet.

**Sam:** Um…

**Dean:** I mean, blackmail? But you look so happy.

**Sam:** You walked in and I didn’t see you?

**Dean:** Nah. It’s obviously posed.  And even if that’s true, why is it so creased? It obviously gets taken out a lot.

**Sam:** You stole it from me after I had it for a while?

**Dean:** I guess. But why is ‘I Love You Dean’ written across your stomach in chocolate sauce?

**Sam:** I had a boyfriend that happened to have that name?

**Dean:** Aren’t we on the road too much to have meaningful relationships? And anyway, this stain in the corner?  That is definitely not coffee. Someone was definitely jerking off to this.

**Sam:** Aw!  Thats so ador…I mean. I dunno. Looks like coffee to me.

**Dean:** No. Definitely jizz. Why would you jerk off to a picture of yourself? That’s kinda, I dunno, wrong?

**Sam:** Yeah, _that’s_ what’s wrong with us. I mean, yeah. You caught me. I’m a raging narcissist. Can I have my picture back?

**Dean:** See, I still don’t think you’re telling the truth. ‘Cause I just looked at the back of it…

**Sam:** …damn it…

**Dean:** …and it says, ‘Heart you, big bro. Happy anniversary. I’m still gagging for you after 5 years.’

**Sam:** In retrospect, I could have been more vague with that.

**Dean:** We’re sleeping together, aren’t we?

**Sam:** Um…your boyfriend got magically transferred to my body for a while?

**Dean:** Sam…

**Sam:** Okay fine. We’re sleeping together. A little bit.

**Dean:** Hmm. I’m surprisingly okay with that. I mean, we live in a place where crazy morally ambiguous things happen all the time. And we don’t really meet other people that we could date. And from what you’ve said, we’ve been overly codependent since I was four.

**Sam:** Wow. You are surprisingly mature about this.

**Dean:** Eh. I’m just really horny, and I’ve been wanting to bang you since I woke up. So, now that we have that figured out, take your pants off?


End file.
